Revelations in Numbers
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: MaddiexDanny bonding! Maddie comes down in the lab one nigh to see none other than...Phantom! So, why not use the oppertunity to do a little research on her newly captured specimen...Rated K .


**Hey guys:**

**Yea, this is just a random one-shot that I wanted to make. Maddie's POV. Rewrite of "All the Way" "ALL THE WAY" HAS BEEN DELETED! REPEAT, "ALL THE WAY" HAS BEEN DELETED.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Seriously, do you think a twelve-year-old could own a TV show? **

**-xxClueless1xx**

I hear the door creak open as I see Danny come in with his fingers crossed. When he sees me giving him my "death stare" he droops and uncrosses his fingers as he looks at me helplessly.

"Danny, come here." I say sternly, and he follows me. I notice that he has a limp; and a new bruise on his arm. I can see him gulp, and I know that he is trying to act calm. I really do feel bad, but I need to give him punishment…but it seems like he's getting enough from someone else.

I sit down on the couch next to Jack, and we both try to look angry. But, we're far from anger…now we're at the worry stage. Jack puts his hand on top of mine comfortingly, and tries to calm me down. He knows I don't like to punish the kids.

"Danny, do you know what time it is?" Jack asked slowly, with a slight edge to his voice.

Danny took a look at the clock on the wall before looking at us.

"Ten fifteen." He says back, trying to look unaffected. But I can read him like an open book.

"Yes, and do you know when curfew is?" I come in, but I can hear my voice shaking.

"Ten." He said, eyes downcast.

It breaks my heart to see him like this, and I know it does the same to Jack. But, all the parenting books we've ever read say to help your kid understand what they did wrong, and get them not to do it again.

We were just having trouble with one part…getting him not to do it again. Are we bad parents? I wish we knew what was going on with him. He has countless cuts and bruises, and believe me, I can tell the difference between battle wounds and scrapes. He's got battle wounds.

"Yes, and we need to do something about this…" Jack began slowly "By giving you a nine o' clock curfew." He finished.

Danny looks like he wants to scream. But he holds it in…somehow. He just nods and leaves the room slowly.

I turn to Jack, and we share a look. We're both worried about Danny, but we can't get him to tell us what's wrong. We have tried every trick in the book!

Jack gets up and mumbles "I'm going to bed."

I nod and watch as his bulky figure lumbers up the stairs into our room. I stifle a yawn as I get up, and head down into the lab. I need to add a few finishing touches to our newest invention. Strangely enough, Jack hasn't named it yet.

I pick up a gun-like invention and get out a screwdriver. I begin to work quickly, letting the time fly by. After a while, I turn the radio on softly, and it adds a nice background noise.

My hands toy skillfully with the gun, and I turn around to grab a wrench when I see _him. _Phantom. What is he doing in my house at this time of night, let alone at all?

I immediately get into my battle stance, and grab a gun. His eyes widen as he notices me, and he backs away. I notice that he is holding a thermos, not just any thermos; a _Fenton _thermos.

He notices my eyes lingering on the device, and he holds it behind his back. I look up and see that he is smiling innocently at me. But, I don't believe it for a second.

"Hold still, ghost scum." I say.

I hold up the gun, ready to fire.

"Mo-Maddie, you don't want to do this!" he says, waving his hands around.

"Oh, but I do, Phantom." I say smugly, as I shoot, and a net collapses on him.

I raise my eyebrow at the device, but shrug it off. I didn't know it could do that. Well, Jack and I hadn't tested it yet.

I strut over to where he lay, struggling against the net. Silly ectoplasmic scum.

"You can't break through. It's ghost proof." I say matter-a-factly.

"W-what are you going t-to do to me?" he asks, trembling.

"You'll see." I say, as I grab a weapon from a nearby table.

I aim, and I shoot. It's a direct hit. His eyes start to close, and I can see that he is trying to fight it. His eyelids are almost covering his whole eye and…wait for it… he's out cold.

-line break-

"Ugh." I hear the ghost boy mutter as he comes back into a conscious state. He looks around lazily for a moment before his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he stands up.

I watch him in interest. I have him locked in an anti-ghost dome where I will study him. And, if you think I'm going to let him go after that, you're crazy. I'm sure he knows what's coming to him.

Apparently not. I look over at him and he is hypervenelating as he paces around the dome. Wait a minute, ghosts can't breathe! Can they? I can see his mouth moving, but he's talking too quietly for me to hear him.

I look down at my notebook and scrawl down some observations about what makes this ghost different from the others.

_He has some form of a respiratory system._

_He has to be able to breath to be able to live._

_He has emotions._

I put my pencil down and keep watching him. He's calmer now. He's just watching me through the ectoplasmic dome curiously. I come over slowly and look him straight in the eyes. I can see that he is squirming uncomfortably under my stare, but I ignore it.

I hover my pencil over the "Physical Appearance" section, and begin to write what I'm seeing.

_Messy white hair._

_Green eyes (seem to be glowing slightly)_

_Black and white jumpsuit._

_He has an actual form (not just a blob)_

_He has white skin_

I look him up and down a couple more times and write a few more things before I put my green notebook on a nearby lab table. I try to figure out what to do next. The dome only stops ghosts, so I could easily pass through it…Maybe I could test him in there.

I nod my head in agreement with myself and go inside. I grab an ecto-gun laying on a table-just in case-and go into the dome.

He immediately tenses when I enter the dome, and looks at me fearfully.

"W-what are you going t-to _do _to me?" he asks, shaking in terror.

I smirk evilly (something I've been working on) and approach him.

"Oh, just a few tests." I say, trying to look scary.

He shrinks back and presses his back against the wall of the dome. I pull an invention out of one of my jumpsuit pockets and hold it up for effect. His eyes widen even more (I wasn't even sure that was possible until I saw it) and were nearly bulging out of his head.

I held let the invention lazily swing back and forth. Jack and I made it over the weekend. It's supposed to tell us everything about the specter we use it on, with just one blood sample.

Without warning, I stuck the invention on his arm, and by the loading process, it should be 60% done. I can see him swaying back and forth a bit, and he looks even paler than usual. But, I can't kill him; he's already dead, right? Right.

The machine beeps and it says that it's 100% done. I smile, glad that that process is over. I look at the screen.

_Health: Good_

_Cells: Healthy_

_Status: 50% ghost and 50% human blood._

What the heck?

-line break-

I can feel the blood draining from my face, but I quickly pull myself back together. I look at Phantom, and shove the invention in his face. He took one look at it, and gasped loudly. I mentally smirked. He knew it too.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked him, surprisingly calmly.

"W-what? No." He stuttered out. That was an obvious hint that I was on to something.

"Who's your other half?" I asked him. I wanted to get it out of him, and I knew yelling wouldn't help. And, of course I kept my snoozing family in mind.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me, clearly nervous about the topic.

With that response, I dashed out of the bubble and rummaged through a drawer. Eventually, my eyes landed on the beloved Specter Deflector. I cheered in my head and turned back to Phantom.

He looked extremely nervous, as if he knew what the device was meant to do. I started coming at him with it, when he said something that made me stop cold.

"Mom! I-I mean Maddie…I." he clasped his hand over his mouth and looked at me in fright.

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what he had said.

"What did you just call me?" I asked in a dangerous tone. He didn't respond. "Phantom?" I asked, softening my voice the slightest bit.

He looked defeated as he looked up at me.

"Mom. I called you Mom." He repeated.

I stared at him, stunned. Why would he think I was his Mother? No matter, I would just trick him into thinking that I believed this ghostly trick.

"Danny?" I asked, I felt disgusted calling this ghost my sons name…but I had to.

"Mom?" He responded and ran into my arms.

I hugged him, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Specter Deflector when I realized that he was crying. I looked at him in wonder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him, holding the Specter Deflector behind my back.

"Because I thought that you and Dad wouldn't accept me." He said.

What? Was he for real? What kind of sick ectoplasmic scum thought I was its Mother and Jack was its Father?

Before I knew it, Phantom was hugging me. Again. What is with ghosts being all sappy? Oh, well. I pulled the Deflector behind his back and before you could say "fudge" he was shocked. Literally.

I watched as he screamed in agony as the electricity kept shocking him relentlessly. I watched in wonder as two white rings appeared around his waist. Were they the key to his other half?

They started up his body, but were pushed back down. They were basically playing tag across his body. Finally, when he was too weak to stop them, they travelled all the way up and down his body.

In front of me…was my son.

-line break-

Oh my gosh, what did I do? I rushed over to his side and realized how much Phantom had looked like my son…or my son had looked like Phantom. He was telling the truth.

But what about all those times when he had committed crimes? Like attacking the mayor, stealing that jewelry, and destroying the town? My son wouldn't do that…would he?

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I realized that he was coming to. With one look at me he scrambled up, and tried to run through the dome. Note to self: Dome works on half ghosts too.

I strode over to him and put my hand on his elbow and he rubbed his head. I winced. That must've hurt.

"Danny, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked with concern all over my face.

He backed away slowly and he tripped on a loose wire on the floor. He quickly pulled himself up and looked at me in terror. Was I a monster to him?

"N-no. You're just gonna s-shock me again." He said.

I sighed and put the Specter Deflector down. I put my hands up and walked over to the lever that shut off the dome. It immediately disappeared into thin air and I knew he could bolt if he wanted to. But he didn't.

He looked like he was going to cry, and this time I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I wasn't ever going to let him go.

He was crying now, and my shoulder was getting wet, but I didn't care. I just kept holding him for a moment and when he finally stopped we went upstairs wordlessly and sat on the couch.

"How did that happen?" I asked him suddenly. The thought had been bugging me ever since I found out.

"Remember the portal accident?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, I, uh kinda turned it on from the inside, and I, uh, came out like that." He said.

He tilted his head at me, waiting for an answer, and I wanted to slap myself. Why did we put the ON button on the inside?

For some reason, a sudden thought came to me. I had been hunting my own son. I had called him an "ectoplasmic scum" countless times.

"I hunted you…" I murmured to myself. But, he heard me.

"Mom, it's okay. I mean, look at me, I'm fine." He said, gesturing to his healthy body for emphasis.

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry." I said, pulling him into a hug.

I truly was sorry. I felt horrible for doing the unimaginable to my own son. I pulled back after a minute and decided to change the subject.

"Have you had fun as Phantom?" I decided to ask. I would ask him about his crimes later. For now, I just wanted to see that smile again.

"Oh, yeah! I remember once when I…." he smiled as he continued on with his story. I grinned widely.

Now I knew what was wrong with my baby. Now I would be able to stay with him, and be with him, and understand him.

All the way.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you liked it! Oh, jeez, I need to get to bed! Oh, and today is in remembrance of all the people killed in the terrorist attack. Happy 9.11. Or, sad 9.11…well you know!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
